


Mi Cielo

by VenusAndromeda



Series: Mi Cielo [1]
Category: Javier Pena - Fandom, Narcos (TV), Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angry Javier Peña, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Female Character, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, During Canon, Español | Spanish, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Gun Violence, Hurt Javier Peña, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Narcotics, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sassy Javier Peña, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanish Translation, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusAndromeda/pseuds/VenusAndromeda
Summary: Javier Peña is assigned two new partners, a white guy named Steve and his ex girlfriend from Texas, while hunting Pablo Escobar in Colombia. (My Spanish is a little rusty so bare with me.)
Relationships: Javier Peña & Reader, Javier Peña/Reader
Series: Mi Cielo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151879
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. New Partners

**Author's Note:**

> New fic!!!! I'll be updating on Sundays or Mondays xx.

The Texas humidity lingers in your small apartment despite the fact that the sun set hours ago and you undress as the woman from the bar watches you. She sits on your bed, her elbows resting on her jean clad knees as she eyes your breasts, biting her lip. As your dress drops off your hips and slithers to the floor, she flicks two fingers at you, commanding you to join her on the bed, “Ven aquí hermosa.”

Once you’re standing between her knees, she slips her hand up your thigh until she sinks two fingers inside you. The same ones she beckoned to you with. You groan, tangling your fingers into the long hair at the nape of her neck as she bites at your nipple. She picks up the pace, curling her fingers against a spot that is already making your knees weak, her mouth never leaving your breasts. You know there will be bruises tomorrow.

Just when you’re about to cry out her name and beg her to keep going, you realize you don’t even know it. “Fuck,” you moan out, suddenly picturing someone else in front of you with _his_ fingers in your pussy. The mere thought of him rubbing your clit, instead of this random woman from the bar, makes you come undone. You vaguely feel her arm come up and wrap around your waist, supporting you as you sag against her. As you lay back on the bed, head reeling from the orgasm, she undresses and you watch as her nipples perk up as the fabric of her shirt falls aways from them.

 _She probably doesn’t know my name either,_ you think before her mouth is on you, licking and biting and pushing you into another orgasm within moments.

The rest of the night fades into late morning as you both cum over and over, but the thought of intense brown eyes never leaves your mind.

————————————-

Javier Peña stands with his hands on his hips in the parking lot, waiting impatiently for his new partner. Well, one of his new partners. All he knows is that the other should be there tomorrow. “Javier?” A tall blonde guy holds out his hand, waiting for the slightly shorter man to shake it. He finally does, putting out his cigarette.

“Javi. I’ll show you around,” he doesn’t wait for the blonde to follow him as he jogs up the steps towards the DEA headquarters. Inside, he leads the other man down some dingy hallways before entering a smoky office. “Murphy, this is Weaver and Wisnicki. These guys are R.I.P. ‘Retired in Place.’”

The stout guy leaning back in his chair looks annoyed, “Eat me, Peña.”

Javi ignores him, “Paid vacation’s over fellas. Murphy and I are going to Medellín. We’ll telex the T-3 reports. They go straight to Washington.”

Murphy catches Wisnicki flip Peña off as he follows him towards their desks but Javier stops as his phone begins to ring, waving the other man forward, “Hola, Peña.” Steve waits a few feet away, anxious to get started but scared to piss his partner off by rushing him. He’s slightly shocked by how still Javi goes as he sits in the edge of the desk, “Y/n? Are you fuc-“ He cuts himself off, looking towards Steve before switching to Spanish and continuing. “Me estás maldito bromeando. No puedes llamarme a mi trabajo después de no hablar conmigo durante meses.”

Steve stares at him, only catching “fuck” somewhere in his rant and suddenly annoyed that the man is obviously going to shut him out. He drowns the rest of the conversation out, making himself busy by studying an evidence board near by. After a few more minutes of hushed arguing, Javi slams his phone down on the desk. He starts walking towards the hallway, pausing briefly for Steve to follow.

“We are going to Medellín?” Javi stares at him like an idiot before ducking into another room.

“Jarheads… this is Murphy. Murphy, this is Mil Group. They advise Colombian military on communist threats in the countryside.” He picks up a folder, thumbing through the papers inside.

“Hey, those are classified,” a guy lurches forward but Javi is quicker.

“Now they’re declassified.”

“That’s the ambassador’s call.”

Javi nods, “No problem,” and moves to hand the folder to the officer before pulling it back and flinging it down on the desk. He motions towards Steve to follow him to what the blonde can only guess is the ambassador’s office.

————————————

You knew the call to Javi wasn’t going to go over wonderfully, but you didn’t expect him to be that pissed. Granted, he was probably still mad you didn’t move with him down to Colombia originally. At the same time, he cheated on you so does he actually have the right to be pissed?

The static that comes out of the radio startles you enough to look up at the clock, “Shit!” You quickly undress while making your way to the bathroom before starting the shower, hissing at the fact the water is still a bit cold when you climb in. Your mind reels from the night before, from the call, from the thoughts surrounding this stupid party Val insists on throwing at the bar. You know your friend means well, but you still can’t bring yourself to be excited. You shave quickly, already planning multiple excuses to use to leave early, the best of which being the 9 hour flight you have in the morning.

The speaker by the door crackles and you rush to buzz Val in, mentally preparing for the inevitable tirade of questions that’s going to follow. Sure enough, she’s bursting through the door a minute later, a mischievous grin on her face.

“Nena! Did you call him?” You laugh a little at her nickname for you, suddenly aware that you don’t know the next time you’ll hear her call you that in person. Waving her back to your room, you walk into the closet as she sits down on the bed.

“It’s why I’m running late. I called,” you let out a low whistle as you dig through your clothes. “He wasn’t happy.”

“Obvio. Y/n, we knew he wouldn’t be. But did you tell him you’re his new partner?”

Your dark haired head peaks around the door frame, a scowl on your face, “Honey, we didn’t even get to that part.” Val rolls her eyes, obviously not surprised. She pushes into the closet with you before grabbing a red dress and holding it to your shoulders.

“This one. Come on, I’ll do your hair,” her voice is a little softer but you can tell she has more to say.

“Val… Am I doing the wrong thing? Accepting this job?”

She looks at you in the mirror as you sit down at the vanity, her gaze sharp. “You’re a DEA agent who is going to help catch Pablo fucking Escobar.” She pauses, brushing your hair as you start applying makeup. “Nena, when you get down there, the Javi stuff will figure itself out. But this is your career. You’re doing the right thing.”

“Claro. You’re right. Fuck him.”

“Maybe don’t fuck him right away.”

The two of you burst into laughter, forgetting for a moment that you’re about to be running headfirst into a literal war. You’d have plenty of time to think about it tomorrow, tonight was about dancing and drinking.

————————————-

As a voice comes over the loudspeaker announcing that your plane is boarding, you glance down at the envelopes under your arm, ready for the long flight ahead of you and the time it’ll provide for you to get acquainted with Steve Murphy’s file. The way the voice echoes through the airport makes you cringe, the hangover lingering longer than you had hoped it would.

Part of you wishes you had gotten to tell Javi, another part of you wonders if the Ambassador told him. She was definitely aware that there was history between you two, and she even asked you about it the last time you spoke on the phone. It was plastered all over both of your files.

Settling into your seat, your nerves get the best of you and make your thoughts spiral even more out of control. It’d be a long 9 hours.


	2. Bogota, Colombia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n lands in Bogota and meets her partners, embarking on an angsty night out (this chapter is split in two).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Canon timeline is mostly followed, with a couple changes  
> -Angst in this chapter and the next chapter bc Javi is an idiot but he's a lovestruck one so it's kind of endearing  
> -Kind of a slow burn???? Maybe. Haven't decided yet  
> -I will probably post the second (ch 3) part of this tonight too

The plane touches down in Bogota, Columbia at 7pm sharp, right on time, which means you had all of thirty minutes to find your way through security, baggage claim and down to the waiting area before Agent Murphy is due to pick you up. If your instinct is right, as soon as you hand over your credentials, Escobar would know you had landed in his country and there was nothing you could do about it. At security, you hand over your I.D. and passport, they give you some bullshit excuse about needing to check it in the back, and just like that, you know you’re on the radar. Sighing, you wait and check the time. Fifteen minutes and counting down.

The kid finally returns, apologizing and handing your items back to you. You wave him off, “Sólo estás haciendo tu trabajo.” He gives you a small smile before motioning for you to pass. The baggage claim isn’t incredibly difficult to find, but you have to wait for the slow machine to spit out your bag . Another time check shows five minutes to spare. Rushing through the crowd, you descend the stairs and spot the whitest guy in the airport. Your heels click on the floor as you walk over to him, “Hola, gringo. Murphy, I’m guessing?”

He grimaces and takes your bag, normally you would contest the action but you’re too tired to argue. “Not you too, Lucio. Is it that bad?”

“Eh, could be worse,” you say as you make a show of looking him over. He’s tall and handsome, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Definitely sticks out like a sore thumb in Columbia. He chuckles as the hot air greets you both outside. It’s early evening but the humidity immediately cloaks you both. “Headquarters?”

“No, the ambassador told me to just come get you. We can celebrate tonight and then work tomorrow I guess.” He stops in front of an inconspicuous black jeep before unlocking the back and lifting your suitcase into it before moving to get in the driver’s seat. _Observant_ , you think as you silently thank whatever God there is that he didn’t open your door, too.

“Celebrate?” You lift a brow as you climb into the jeep, your skirt riding up on your thighs.

“We’ll let you get settled first then drinks are on Peña,” he looks extra concentrated as he weaves through the narrow streets.

“Glad to see you volunteer him for shit too.” You put a cigarette between your lips, rolling down the window, “¿Te importa?”

He waves you off as you light it, blowing the smoke outside. “You know Peña?”

“Javi and I go way back. We were DEA in Texas.” Nervous to change the subject, you motion to the outside as you pass a clinic, “Where are we going exactly?”

As if he also doesn’t want to talk about Javi, he ignores your comment, “The apartments. They’re pretty nice. Connie said she can help you decorate if you want.” He huffs out a laugh.

“Connie’s your wife right?”

He pulls up in front of a dingy building with a gate out front, “Yeah, she’s the greatest. You’ll like her I think.” You smile at him, the nerves bubbling up in your abdomen at the thought of seeing Javi. He goes to unlock the door as you grab your purse and luggage, following up the stairs behind you. “Here’s your key, it’s down the hall and to the left. Javi is here,” he points at a door to the right which definitely has sexual noises echoing from it. You both cringe. “Connie and I are upstairs.” He glances down at his watch in the crappy fluorescent light, “Say we hit the bar in an hour?”

“Sounds good,” you turn to walk down the hall as he climbs the stairs but pause and call out to him, “and, hey, you can call me your y/n.”

He sarcastically salutes. “Steve,” he laughs and then runs up the stairs. A minute later you hear a sweet voice and then the door closes. Rushing inside your own apartment, you go to the phone, dialing quickly.

“Val,” she picks up after three rings, “I’m here, chica.” She rambles on and you answer in the spaces of her breaths: “No, I haven’t seen him yet.” “Yeah, tonight.” “Drinks I guess.” “No, no, you’re the only one with this number.” “Si, claro. Y tu, Val.”

The click of her receiver echoes into the silence of the apartment as you look around for the first time. It’s not much, but it’s home for now and it could be worse. Being an agent sometimes had its perks. You spot the radio in the corner and immediately dial it to the liveliest station you can find, cranking the volume up. Stripping, you find the shower and wash the sweat of the flight off, your stomach doing flips as your mind races between the job and the life you’re embarking on.

————————————-

The leather of the couch sticks to both of their bodies as Javi grips Helena to him with a strong arm, their moans echoing through his apartment as he pounds into her. Breathing heavy, he collapses on top of her, kissing her neck as she revels in the orgasm he just gave her. He knows it, too. “Mejoramos cada vez que practicamos, ¿eh?”

“Ay, eres increíble, Javier.” She’s still breathing heavy, her fingers tangling with his brown hair.

“Bueno… No te pases, eh.” Helena leaves the couch as Javi lights up a cigarette, taking a drag before standing to pull on his jeans.

“Es la verdad. ¿Qué me ofreces para tomar?”

“Whisky o agua de la llave.” He leans back on the couch, hearing music from somewhere down the hall. His thoughts wander as Helena starts getting dressed, complaining about his apartment needing a woman. She refuses the money he tries to hand her, instead taking his cigarette and puffing out the smoke. He watches her intently, before she leans over him.

“Dame un beso,” when he doesn’t make a move, she repeats herself, gently cupping the side of his face and kissing him. As she leaves, she gives him a crumb of information that would help the investigation and he looks longingly after her when the door shuts. That damn music echoes down the hall and he grunts, deciding to take a shower before going to get drinks and having to see you.

————————————-

You hear voices outside near the gate when you close your door behind you, double checking the lock before descending the concrete steps. His back is turned to you right now, but you recognize his brown curls and that damn leather jacket he wears everywhere. The signature stance of standing with his hand on your hip makes you blush, but before he even has the chance to turn around, you’re being enveloped in a hug while Steve calls out to his wife. You laugh against the blonde woman, nervous but hugging her back.

“You must be y/n, I’m so excited to meet you. When I found out Steve was going to have a female partner, it made the move down here easier since there’d be another girl. I’m a nurse, so I’m not as badass as you but hopefully we can still be friends.”

“You must be Connie,” you pull back from her and hold her at arm's length, “and by the way, nurses are still badass. Don’t let these boys make you think any different.” She smiles at you and you wave to Steve as she goes to grab his hand, Javi finally turning around and letting his eyes hungrily slide over your body. “Where are we going?” You decide to play with him a little longer, not saying anything but also not missing the questioning glance Connie shoots at Steve who just shrugs.

“A little hole in the wall down the street. We can walk.” Connie looks a little nervous, but tucks herself into Steve’s side as they lead the way, your heels clicking as you walk behind them, Javi taking up the rear. You can practically feel his eyes on your ass. Once the couple in front of you is deep in conversation, Connie whispering about safety and Steve assuring her you’re all armed, Javi grabs your wrist and pulls you to a stop.

“You want to tell me what the fuck you’re doing here?” He hisses, careful to keep his voice low. Finally, he puts his hand on the small of your back, telling you to keep walking so it doesn’t look suspicious.

“First off, he knows we know each other, pendejo,” you shrug out from beneath his hand, embarrassed by the physical reaction you have to his touch. “I’m guessing the Ambassador told you I’m your other partner. I called to tell you myself but you acted like a dick, as usual.”

He angrily rubs a hand over his face before pinching the bridge of his nose, “Did you ask to come here?”

“No, Javi. I’m not a lovestruck little girl. I got assigned here and I accepted. It’s fucking Escobar, did you think I would refuse it because of” - you gesture wildly between the two of you - “whatever the fuck is going on between us?”

“There’s nothing going on,” he whispers.

“If that’s easier for you to believe then fine, say the words.”

He’s quiet for a moment as he stares at you underneath the neon light of the bar, Steve whistles and waves before ducking inside. Javi’s brown eyes search yours, pleading with you and you’re suddenly struck by how much you missed him. Job or no job, he’s standing right in front of you and neither of you can admit that simple fact. You shake your head, ready to go down shots inside and forget you even asked, the anger bubbling inside your chest, “Maldito, Javíer.”

Just as you turn to pull open the door, he yanks you back to him, his forehead meeting yours, and whispers, “Mujer hermosa, obstinada.” Taking your hand in his, he gives it a squeeze before pulling open the door and leading you inside.


	3. Fresh Meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carillo, y/n and Javi torture a sicario... and there's other things before that ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -mild violence  
> -I'll update next week again xx

Inside, Connie waves you over to a table and you drop Javi’s hand, weaving your way through the swaying crowd as he joins Steve at the bar. You slide into a chair next to her, preparing yourself for the inevitable question she’s about to ask. She eyes you, “So you and Javi, huh?”

You shake your head, your dark hair bouncing with the movement, “We worked together back in Texas. It’s a long story…”

“One you can share when we unpack together, maybe tomorrow after work” she offers a smile before adding, “if you want.” You nod and smile back, grateful for the offer of friendship from this stranger. The guys join you and Steve hands a beer to his wife while Javi sets a glass in front of you. You blush at the thought that he still remembers your drink of choice.

“Whiskey on the rocks,” he holds his own glass up, waiting for you to clink his. “To new partners, even if one of them is gringo.” Connie laughs and Steve shakes his head as you all toast, Javi winking at you slyly.

The upbeat Latin music pulses through the club as you all drink and chat. Eventually, Connie begs Steve to dance with her. After a show of fake annoyance, he gives in and follows her to the dance floor. Connie sways her hips to the beat, a surprise to you as you raise a brow, smiling at her, but Steve looks like a fish out of water as he tries to sway along. Javi takes a drag from his cigarette before holding it out to you, which you take and do the same. “If he keeps that up, we’re going to get targeted just for his shitty dancing.”

He chuckles, glancing toward the man and grimacing, “Fuck, maybe we should put a stop to it.”

“We could just show him how it’s actually done,” you say around the cigarette dangling from your lips before handing it back to him and downing the rest of the whiskey and hissing at the way it burns your throat.

“I’m not drunk enough for that, but I could maybe be talked into it…” He trails off, looking up at you as you stand, at the way your tight dress is bunched around your thighs before you pull it down.

Bending down, you whisper in his ear, “Like the way you _talked_ that woman who left your apartment into giving you information?” He gapes at you when you pull back and walk towards the bar, simultaneously breathing heavy from being called out and from the way your ass sways as you walk away. You mentally pat yourself on the back for messing with him. He might remember your drink order, but you remember his tactics for information. If the moaning you heard earlier was any hint, you’re sure you’d hear about it tomorrow.

The bartender flirts with you a bit, her curly black hair bouncing as she laughs at something you say. You play with her a bit before ordering two more drinks, biting your lip when she notices the brooding guy you point towards. He glowers back at the both of you as you pat her hand and blow her a kiss, grabbing the drinks. Her blush is not lost on you, but you ignore it anyways.

“You heard?” You set his drink down in front of him when you join him back at the table.

“Did you think we wouldn’t? You’re not a quiet person Peña.”

He rubs his face, pursing his lips before grabbing your hand and leaning towards you, “And you still flirt with bartenders so obviously neither of us have changed.”

You stare at him for a second, the walls crumbling around your facade, “You know we both have, Javi.” He nods slowly, his eyes never leaving yours. You stand, pulling him with you, “Let’s go dance. They’re making fools out of themselves.”

“Hey! Connie isn’t,” you raise a brow at him, feigning surprise. “Anyway, I don’t dance hermosa.”

“Liar,” he allows you to pull him to the floor, far enough from your other partner to let his hands roam on you, but close enough to not seem suspicious as you sway against him. The music seems to pulse around you and you both fall into a familiar rhythm. Moving your ass against his hips, you can’t help but remember times like this back in Texas. His hands slide up and down your sides, before one comes to rest on your hip and guides your movements. His other hand comes up to lightly cup your throat as he whispers into your ear. “Looks like I’m not the only one remembering, Javier.”

————————————-

The hillsides of Medellín roll beneath the helicopter as Steve and Javi fill you in over the headsets. Pablo’s city, for all intents and purposes, is not only huge but a drab color of tan that sticks out like a sore thumb against the green hillsides. “We’ll be stopping at the Carlos Holquín School. It’s where Carillo runs his ops from,” Javi’s voice crackles through the headsets. He points to some brick buildings below as the helicopter makes its descent in the opposite direction. “We’ll pick up a jeep and head over there.”

Twenty minutes later, the jeep rumbles to a stop in an area surrounded by men in uniforms. You quickly slide your jacket on and tighten your ponytail as you step out of the vehicle. Javi greets a handsome man, one you can assume is Major Carillo, as Steve just looks lost. You elbow him, “I’ll help with your Spanish if you want, but you’ve got to learn fast if you’re going to survive around this shit.” He nods down at you as Carillo tells Javi about intel while you both make your way to their side.

“I want you to meet our new DEAs, Steve Murphy and y/n Lucio.”

Carillo nods towards you before staring at Steve, “Carne fresca.” Javi just sighs and you bite back a smile at the man’s bluntness. As soon as the two are out of ear shot, not bothering to see if you follow, Steve is asking what was said. He doesn’t find it funny when you tell him. Carillo leads the three of you around the base, showing you different points of operation before circling back to the jeep and climbing in the front with Javi. Steve quietly climbs in the back, obviously annoyed at the constant chatter in Spanish. You offer him a smoke as Javi drives towards Hotel Las Margaritas.

Inside a room looking out onto the valet area, Steve snaps pictures from behind the curtain as you and Carillo talk. He questions you about how and why you ended up in the DEA, and then fills you in on the ground information about Pablo Escobar. Things, he says, won’t be in any file. You’re a bit taken aback, even though you were prepared that things would be done differently here. Javi watches you, trying to gauge your reactions. You know he can tell you’re nervous, but you try not to make it obvious to anyone else. Steve motions for everyone to come towards the window.

“Is that Gacha?”

Carillo nods towards Javi, “I’ve never seen him with other traffickers.” The man in question is a short, heavy guy with a fedora. He looks vaguely like most middle aged men in the country, but you recognize him from the intel reports you were able to look over. Finally, a tan convertible Mercedes-Benz pulls up with two men and you push to get a better look. Carillo and Javi aren’t extremely tall, but you’re short so they block your view significantly. Moving back to let you see, Carillo turns to Steve, “Get pictures of that fucker.” It confirms who you thought it was: Pablo Escobar. He’s not what you expected, even after seeing him on TV and in papers. He almost looks harmless, but you know better and you glance at Javi. He tenses as the man steps out of the car, but doesn’t say anything. The amount of men under this roof would’ve gone undocumented if it wasn’t for Javi, and that fact is not lost on any of you.

An hour later, a van full of hookers show up and you hear Javi inhale when one in particular steps out, “That’s Helena.”

The guys both look at him nodding. Carillo radios downstairs to one of his guys, asking to check if the coast is clear to leave. Once the okay is given, the four of you make your way downstairs and drive back to the base.

A couple hours later, the military jeep is parked in front of a church and Javi is pacing in front of it. You glance at Carillo, who watches him with crossed arms. Steve is bent over the map on the hood and you’re leaning against the front, picking at a string on your jacket.

“She should be here by now,” Javi looks between the three of you, scratching at a callus on his hand.

Steve looks at you and you shrug. “You think she slipped?”

“Nah, she’s no dummy.”

“Javi, maybe she’s just late,” you offer.

Carillo looks annoyed, “Maybe she’s getting pretty for you.” You shoot the man a dirty look and he ignores it.

Javi just continues pacing, ignoring all of you again. You honestly aren’t sure how much time has passed before Carillo speaks again, “They’re telling me the girl left a long time ago. She’s already dead.”

“No, they wouldn’t kill her at the hotel,” Javi rubs at his shoulders, the point where he carries all of his stress and you wish you could help him. You’re quiet as the guys argue about what to do and now you’re the one watching with crossed arms. Steve glares at you when the guys start speaking Spanish again, and you shake your head. Javi looks at you and says something and you nod towards him before turning to Steve.

“Stay here and see if she shows.”

“You’re leaving? Where the hell are you guys going?”

You plead with the man in front of you, giving him a pat on the shoulder, “We’re going to look for her. Stay here.” The three of you jog to another car and hop in, but not before you hear Steve curse behind you and hit the hood of the vehicle. Part of you feels bad for the guy, but it’s obvious he’s green and the shit you know Carillo is about to pull isn’t something he needs to see on his second day. Miami had its issues, but Javi and you had seen enough to know it was worse in Texas.

Twenty minutes later, you were right and you stand over a sicario getting a bag held over his head. Javi stands next to you, unflinching, as you smoke another cigarette. Carillo does the heavy lifting and questions the fucker before having him choked again. You finally pull Javi aside, leaving the balcony with a glance towards Carillo.

“Hey, look at me,” his brown eyes finally find yours and you hand him the cigarette. He takes a shaky drag. “We’ll find her.” You wave him off when he tries to hand it back and lean against the railing on the stairs, crossing your arms and looking out over the street.

“What the hell do you care, y/n? She’s just an informant.”

You glower at him. “Obviously one you care about.”

He sighs, “It’s not like that.”

“Claro.” Without another word, you head back up the steps towards the sound of Carillo kicking something, probably ribs. “Anything?”

“Let’s go,” he grabs Javi on the way, leading you both back to the car. A gunshot echoes behind the three of you, making you jump. Javi’s hand finds yours, giving you a squeeze before you all climb in the vehicle. “She’s at an apartment building not far from here. We don’t have vests in here,” Carillo makes eye contact with you through the rear view mirror, “understood?”

“Yeah, don’t get shot.”


	4. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n and Javi have breakfast together after rescuing the informant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I got impatient and decided to post this. "A Glint Of Beskar" will also be updated tonight.  
> -I promise things will heat up soon xx

The neighborhood is quiet when you arrive and Carillo sends two of his guys ahead in order to clear out any guards. You follow behind him and Javi covers your six. A short one steps out from the alcove, immediately holding his hands up and dropping to his knees for one of the officers while the other moves forward, stabbing the other guard in the chest before surging up the stairs. Carillo motions for the two of you to follow, all three guns constantly sweeping your surroundings. A blue light glows from the store sign across the street, lighting the first floor up with the bizarrely bright hue. The three of you keep moving towards the sound of chatter upstairs, Carillo’s hand on his officer’s shoulder and Javi’s hand on yours. The shooting starts quicker than you expected as a guy lifts his rifle on the stairs, Carillo taking him down in one shot. The officer kicks open the door on the landing and all hell breaks loose.

They take down two guys each and you drop to your knee, aiming around Carillo to take down two more as Javi shoots a guy in the head. Once all of them are down, you glance over to see him tucking his gun into his pants and stripping his vest off. You didn’t even notice the woman lying in the corner on a dingy mattress. He kicks the bastard away from her before covering her up and whispering something to her as Carillo gives you a hand to your feet, nodding to you. The officer does a final sweep of the apartment before heading back downstairs.

“Javi is she alive?”

He nods towards you as he cups her face, “Helena… te voy a sacar de aqui, ¿si? Te lo prometo.” She cries as he picks her up, holding her to his chest. You move out of the way for him before following them down the steps. Behind you, you hear Carillo yell down to the street, warning that she’s coming outside. A gunshot echoes a second later. 

\-------------------------

When Steve arrives at la tienda, he’s pissed and honestly he has the right to be. You and Carillo look at him and then each other between sips of beer while he beelines towards Javi, “How is she?”

Javi sighs, “Sedated.”

“She going to be okay?”

Javi takes a drag and you answer for him in a hushed voice, “Physically she’ll be fine.

Mentally… fuck man.”

“I haven’t got a fucking clue, Murphy.” Steve watches Javi before blowing smoke out his nose.

“You fucking left me behind on purpose didn’t you? Both of you,” he glares at you and you stare back at him, unflinching. Javi starts to protest but he cuts him off. “If we’re gonna be partners, I don’t get left behind. I didn’t come all the way down here Peña to sit on the fucking sidelines. Fuck, Lucio just got here too and she’s already being shown an ounce of respect.” They stare at each other in some sort of silent pissing match before Steve turns back to you and Carillo, who’s sipping that damn beer. In any other situation, his silence would be comical. “Whatever’s going on here... I’m all in. Is that understood?” 

Javi blows smoke in his face, about to give a retort but you stop him. “Si, gringo. But you’ve really got to work on your fucking Spanish okay?” He glares down at you but Carillo chuckles next to you which makes you smirk. Javi just broods some more.

Finally he hands him a beer, sighing, “I hope you know what that means Steve.” You down the rest of your beer as Javi comes to stand next to you, letting his hand rest on your shoulder lightly. Carillo notices the movement but doesn’t say anything. Even though the guy is rough around the edges, he’s growing on you by the minute. The flashing lights of the ambulance streak away finally, and the store owner brings out another round of beers for the four of you. No one says anything after that, and Steve finally steps away to call Connie to let her know he’s fine and would see her tomorrow. Glancing down at your watch, you realize how late, or early, it actually is and you feel the tiredness take over your body. 

Excusing yourself, you go over to the jeep and climb in the back seat, letting your head fall back. You vaguely hear someone join you and feel the jeep rock when he climbs in. “¿Qué quieres?”

“Are you okay?” Javi’s voice is gravelly, which is a weird sound when you’re used to it being so rich and smooth. You turn your head, blinking at him in the low light.

“You’re asking me if I’m okay? I’m fine. Are you?” You turn so your back is leaning against the door and you’re angled towards him. You can see Steve through the driver’s side window, still leaning against the pay phone box. 

“I don’t know,” he swipes his hand over his face in his signature motion. 

“Was she just an informant?” In the back of your mind, you hate yourself for even asking but you can’t help it.

“Si, hermosa. But she didn’t deserve that, no one deserves that.” He sighs heavily, his shoulders dropping under the weight of the past few hours. 

“I know Javier,” you lightly grasp his hand that's on the back of the seat, squeezing it as Carillo gets in the front, quickly followed by Steve. As the engine starts up, you close your eyes against the small vibration running through the frame. If everyday was going to be like this, you were in for a hell of a ride. 

\-------------------------

“Lucio, wake your ass up,” Steve isn’t as nice as Javi when it comes to waking you up between transportation modes, but you blink your eyes open to the early daylight, groaning at the brightness. The heat is already stifling and your shirt clings to your back with sweat. 

“Headquarters?” Hanging the headset up, you hop out of the chopper and jog across to Javi’s jeep. He’s already inside and smoking. 

“No, we’re going to the apartments first. Get cleaned up and then we’ll go in,” you nod at him as you climb in the back, throwing your jacket in before you. Steve clambers into the front, all limbs and no coordination. 

“How the hell did you ever become an agent when you walk around like a baby giraffe?”

“Would you shut the fuck up, it’s seven in the morning.”

“Would both of you shut the fuck up until I have at least one cup of coffee?” Javi smiles at you through the mirror and you laugh. At least he seemed to be in better spirits now that it was daylight. 

As soon as you parked in front of the apartments, Steve was bolting up the steps and calling back to you that he’d see you at the office. Something about him beating you both there and putting up a board. You ignore him and the dark haired one beside you as you pad towards your door and unlock it. 

“I’ll make some coffee and breakfast… if you want,” Javi pauses at his door, his keys dangling in his hand. You smile at him, suddenly aware of the shyness he still possesses around you after all those years. 

“Let me shower and then I’ll come over, huh?” He nods and fumbles with his keys as you enter your apartment and shut the door. The blackout curtains do a hell of a job at keeping the light out, and you make a mental note to enjoy that on your next day off. Digging through your bag, and then a box in your bedroom, you finally find some semblance of a casual but professional outfit. Kicking off your boots, you hurry towards the shower, ready to get the grime off of you and wash your hair. You hum some random song you heard on the radio, and by the time you get out and get dressed, your wet hair leaving little tiger stripes on your shirt, you can smell the bacon from down the hall. Tucking your button up shirt into your jeans, you apply mascara and brush your teeth, followed by your hair. You don’t bother with perfume, but you haphazardly throw your deodorant into your purse before pulling your boots back on. You give your hair one last squeeze with the towel before locking up and heading back down the hall. Knocking, you push the door open and find a sight you thought you may never see again: Javier Peña standing over a stove, shirtless and in jeans, with wet hair and a hand towel draped over his shoulder while he cooks. You whistle slowly, letting him know you’ve intruded, “Smells wonderful.”

He smiles at you and pushes a cup of black coffee towards you, “Drink up.” You take it before exploring his apartment. It’s a little bit bigger than yours, and there’s art on the walls. Looking around, you spot his bookcase and curiously thumb over the titles, mumbling to yourself. Eventually, you feel his eyes on you and you turn to catch him leaning against the counter, a cup of coffee in his hand, “Thank you.”

“Why?” Pushing past him into his kitchen, you grab at the bacon. It’s soft and flimsy in your fingers, just like you like it. Half of the pieces are crunchy, since he likes his crispy as hell. 

In regular Javi fashion, he pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. His shoulders are tense and the muscles strain with every movement, you can’t help but stare. “Helping find Helena.”

“I didn’t do anything, Javier,” you set your coffee down and dish up the food he’s made onto the plates you find in a cabinet. Sliding one onto the bar, you motion for him to sit while you search for the forks. He watches you, but obeys and waits patiently, knowing it’ll annoy you more if he helps. Finally, you hand him a fork and hop up on the kitchen counter on the other side of the bar, between the sink and entrance way wall. You lean up against it so that you can face him and cross a leg under you before starting in on the eggs. 

“You helped, and you didn’t question me or get angry at me,” he says softly. His brown eyes search yours before looking away.

“Why would I have gotten angry at you?” It’s a genuine question and you’re confused to say the least. When he doesn’t answer right away, it dawns on you, quietly you ask, “She’s the girl, huh? She’s always been an informant?”

“I wanted to tell you, but I knew it wasn’t going to make a difference then. We were already fighting constantly, I’d already fucked up by moving here. Hell, I’d fucked up back in Texas too.” He bites his lip and rests his forehead against his fist, his other hand grasping his mug. 

“Javier, eat,” you point towards his food and he sighs, picking up the fork and shoving eggs into his mouth. “No, no habría. It needed to happen.” You sip your coffee, a weight slowly lifting off your chest at admitting that. 

“You wanted it to happen?” His brow furrows as he looks across at you, the hurt in his eyes making them almost black. You sniff, suddenly aware that what you said wasn’t how you meant to say it. Sliding your almost empty plate away, you hop off the counter and walk around to him, making him turn the barstool to face you. You can see the anger crossing his face, but he’s trying to stop it. 

“Oh, Javi, no. That’s not what I meant. It needed to happen for us to figure some shit out. We weren’t good for eachother. We both acted so stupid on that last case, we let our fights come between us and it almost got people killed. That can’t happen here, it won’t.” He nods as you cup his face, pleading with him to look at you, “Javier, this is a fucking warzone but we have another chance to fix whatever the fuck this.” 

The anger immediately disappears from his face, his lips parting as he sharply breathes in. He grasps your hips and pulls you between his legs before kissing your forehead, “Hermosa, it’s fucked up down here. I wish I could make you go back, you stubborn woman.”

You pull away to look at his face, rubbing your thumb across his cheekbone, “Javi, I accepted this job because I’m here to take down a monster. Whatever else comes out of it is a bonus. This is our last chance, because this is truly life or death. If we fuck up, we fuck up everything. You have to know that before you agree to whatever… whatever it is we agree to, I guess.”

“Y/n, us. I agree to us. Stop calling it whatever. It’s us.” He pauses and glances at your lips before closing the distance, your lips parting for him as your tongues dance against each other. In that single collision, it simultaneously feels as if nothing and everything all at once has changed. 

  
  



	5. A Free Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut is finally here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -No warnings, just smut.  
> -Enjoy xx

When Javi finally pulls away from you, you’re both breathless and your eyes dance across his face. After months of not seeing his brown eyes, his smile, the strong bridge of his nose and the way his brow furrows, you can’t help but gaze at him now as he grasps your hips. He gazes back at you, his fingers digging into your jeans and holding you in place, almost like he’s afraid you’ll disappear.

The phone rings sharply, and you both jump before he chuckles and reaches over the bar to grab it from the wall. You let your hands roam over his chest, biting your lip at the way he pauses before answering, trying to keep his cool. His eyes darken when your hands fall to his jean clad thighs, “Hello?” Javi nods once, sighing and then, “Yeah, yeah. I’ll get her and we’ll be in shortly.” You break away from him, clearing the plates and mugs. As you wash the dishes in the sink, he hangs the phone up and retreats to his room to finish getting ready. You’re finishing up when he comes back and wraps a strong arm around your waist, pulling your hair back to give him access to your neck, where he presses kisses to the skin. You lean into him as he whispers against the skin behind your ear, “I promise we’re going to talk about this more later, but duty calls.” You nod as he steps back, turning around to grab his gun and keys off of the counter.

Grabbing your purse, you follow him out the door. He reaches back to grab your hand as you walk to the jeep, a smile playing on his lips. The radio blares, making the drive feel shorter, but your nerves get the best of you when he pulls up in front of headquarters. “Hey, it’ll be fine. We’ll be in and out, and the Ambassador isn’t as bad as everyone makes her seem,” Javi kisses the back of your hand before opening his door.

Inside is hectic, everyone bustles about their business and only a few men look up at you, mumbling or looking you over as you pass them. Javi leads the way, and you follow behind him, confidently walking through the hallways. His shoulders tense underneath his green jacket as he spots in Steve in one of the offices and beelines across the room. You step around him when he stops in the doorway and take in the evidence board with all the pictures. Steve looks over at you both, “Welcome to the Medllín cartel.” He bites his burrito as Javi tucks his glasses away and moves towards the pictures, grabbing a marker from Steve’s pocket. You watch with your arms crossed as Javi crosses out faces before tucking it back into your partner’s shirt.

After sitting at your desks for a few hours, the three of you shuffling through paperwork and filling out reports on the events of yesterday, you stand up to your full height. Stretching your arms over your head, you sigh and catch Javi watching you, a cigarette forgotten and dangling between his fingers. Steve throws a pen at him and he grunts, shaking his head. Ignoring them both, you walk over to the break room to grab another shitty cup of coffee. You’re banging around in the cabinets, trying to find sugar, when Javi walks in.

“Here, hermosa,” he hands you a sugar packet and leans against the counter, watching as you stir it into the cup. He winks, “I keep them in my desk if you need them.” You chuckle before taking a sip, grimacing at how bitter it still tastes.

“We just need better fucking coffee,” you say as he gestures for you to follow him to the ambassador’s office. Outside, he knocks before opening the door for you. Ambassador Noonan greets you both and asks you to sit as Javi stands near the back wall.

“How did the first assignment go, Agent Lucio?”

You shrug, “It went by without any problems. Thanks to Agent Peña’s informant, we were able to get pictures of the cartel. Agent Murphy is organizing the evidence board as we speak.”

She nods at you before standing up, gesturing towards Javi, “I just wanted to let you both know that I expect there won’t be any problems between the two of you.” You hear him cough but you don’t break eye contact with your boss.

“There won’t be.”

“Whatever you two do outside of this building, I don’t care. But let me make it clear: don’t bring your shit inside here and don’t let Texas happen again. Now get out, you’re annoying me,” she smiles, softening the blow and you nod again before grabbing your purse and exiting the room with Javi on your heels.

“I like her,” you look up at Javi and smile. He scoffs, rubbing a hand over his face before checking the time on the clock on the wall.

“Whatever, let’s go get food. The rest of the day is ours, since we worked all night. Let’s find Murphy.”

Back in the office, you slap Steve’s shoulder, ignoring the other guys staring at you. The fact that you can feel their eyes on your ass makes you grimace, and you catch Javi’s eye long enough to tell he’s annoyed. “Come on gringo, we can pick up Connie and go to lunch.” He doesn’t hesitate before standing, throwing down the papers and grabbing his jacket. Steve dials the comuna on his desk phone and asks for Connie before telling her they’ll be there in fifteen minutes. Opening his desk drawer, he grabs his gun before tucking it in his waistband, “Your jeep or mine, Peña?” Javi jingles his keys as the three of you leave the office, ignoring Wisnicki’s sarcastic comments.

The air is thick in the midday heat as Javi drives toward the comuna, Latin rock blasting through the stereo. The silence is comfortable, all three of you smoking and trying to relax as the jeep maneuvers through Bogota. Connie waves from outside the building, leaning through Steve’s open window to kiss him before hopping into the vehicle, “How was the assignment?” She turns towards you in the back, eyes wide with inquiry.

“It went well. Just a late night honestly. We figured we could all get lunch since we have the rest of the day off,” you offer her a smile, which she returns. “Maybe we could do some unpacking tonight or tomorrow night.”

Connie bids you goodbye once the four of you get back to the apartments as she and Steve head upstairs. She’s bright eyed and happy to have her husband home for the afternoon, but the three of you drag underneath the exhaustion. On the landing, you look at Javi as he finishes his cigarette, silently asking him what the plan is. He looks over at you, his brown eyes darkening as he takes in the way your own eyes gleam when you look at him. “Javi,” you start but he cuts you off.

“Do you want to come over?” You nod and he throws his cigarette on the ground before stomping it out. His smile makes your knees weak, which you mentally kick yourself for since you both need to talk through this. But the kiss this morning solidified what you already knew, neither of you wanted to miss this chance. He unlocks his door, swinging it open and turning on the hallway light. Closing it behind you, you kick off your boots and set your purse down on the table.

“Hey,” he’s in the kitchen, emptying his pockets when you walk up behind him and wrap your arms around his waist, “I hate to ask but are you clean?” He chuckles and you feel the rumble underneath your cheek as it rests against his back.

“I got tested last week hermosa, so did Helena. I am, are you?” He turns around in your arms and looks down at the way you glare at him.

“Yeah, I tested right before I left Texas,” you mumble and he laughs again before flipping so that you’re pressed against the counter and he’s caging you in.

He nuzzles his nose against your neck before kissing it and whispering, “I know that we need to figure things out, but I can’t help but thinking about taking you on this counter.” At the sound of your breath hitching, he reaches down to finger the hem of your shirt, waiting for your permission.

“Javier… don’t be a tease.”

Without wasting another second, he unbuttons your shirt and leans down to kiss your chest, slowly trailing back up your neck, thankful for the fact your hair is pulled into a ponytail so he has full access. He reaches around you and swiftly lifts you onto the counter, the afternoon light streaming through the windows and making your skin glow. Roughly, he parts your legs so he can stand between them and grips the back of your head, pulling your lips towards his. You groan when his tongue swipes against your bottom lip before parting them and granting him access, your tongues dancing together. His other hand comes up to rub at your breasts, pulling your bra down and pinching at each of your nipples before pushing your shirt the rest of the way off. He breaks away to take his jacket and shirt off as you unclasp your bra, your lips swollen as you smile up at him. “Hermosa…” he trails off as reach for his belt buckle and begin to undo it. “Wait.” You stop at his command, looking up at him through hooded eyes. Before you can ask for clarification, he reaches out to unbutton your pants and pulls you to the edge of the counter, “Take them off.” He watches as you obey, struggling for a moment to balance on the granite and peel the jeans down your legs. His cock twitches when he sees you aren’t wearing underwear, much like himself, and he hisses as the zipper of his pants creates friction against his erection.

“Javier-“ but before you can finish, he’s kissing you again, trailing one hand up your inner thighs. He pauses and you squirm beneath him before he trails a finger through your folds.

“Already wet for me, hermosa?” You whimper as he slowly sinks his finger into you, curling it against the sensitive part of you once he’s inside. As soon as he does it, he removes his finger and kneels in front of you, pulling you even closer to the edge of the countertop. You lean back onto your elbows, your head dropping back onto the bar as soon as his hot breath hits your clit. His tongue slowly slides up you before circling your clit and you buck at the sensation. He throws an arm over your hips, his forearm holding you in place. As he sinks his finger back into you, he sucks on your clit and you whimper. Adding a second, and then a third, your moans echoed through the kitchen. You’re close, and you reach out to tangle your fingers in his hair, trying to keep him going but he stops as your legs tremble. You groan at the break in intimacy and he kisses you again, pulling you into his arms and carrying you into his bedroom. “Fuck, I’ve missed you,” he says as he lays you down on the bed before removing his jeans.

You watch as his cock springs out, a bead of precum already on the tip. As annoyed that you are that he brought you to the edge and then denied you, you throb at the thought of him being inside of you. “Javier, I need you.” You grimace at the pleading in your voice, but his lips are back on yours in a minute and he teases his tip against your clit, making the heat in your core surge again. He takes one of your nipples into his mouth again and bites gently as he pounds into you, your cries making his cock twitch as your walls flutter around him.

“Come here hermosa,” he leans back onto his heels and pulls you up so that you're straddling his lap as he pounds into you, his strong arm holding your back so your chest is against his as his other hand tangles into your hair. “Cum for me,” he commands and you fall apart, moaning against his lips as he tries to swallow your cries. He doesn’t let up on his pace, rocking into you before putting you back on the bed, “Turn over.” He slips out from inside you and helps you turn before pulling your hips up and slamming back into you. You cry out again, oversensitive from the orgasm you just had as you clutch at the sheets. “Fuck, baby.” Your walls clench around him again and he reaches down to rub your clit while simultaneously pulling your hair so your back arches as his hips stutter against yours, both of you coming and making incoherent noises in the euphoric pleasure.


End file.
